Crazy Love
by too enigmatic 2 b urs
Summary: "But we can never be, more than friends and it hurts me...All this crazy love..." Sam's feeling all crushed since Danny started showing more interest in Valerie. A tickle fight, really? So, what does a broken-hearted girl normally do to let it out?
1. Chapter 1

**As usual I don't own Danny phantom and the song "crazy love" by Kim Chiu. I think I have read (red) that songfics weren't allowed in this site. Shheesh this idea won't leave me if I didn't type it.**

It was late at night, probably near midnight. A certain goth girl is thinking of her special _someone._

She's been staring at black ceiling above. The she sighed heavily and mentally cursed herself for bringing up that memory again. But it was like a broken piece from a cliché movie, it keeps playing through her head. The piece of memory that I'm talking about is the moment when Danny and Valerie has a tickle fight. Unfortunately, they were together and Valerie became Sam's close friend. What could be the worse than seeing your friend and your crush spending time together?

It all started when Danny revealed himself to Valerie and surprisingly she accepted him and stopped hunting him. Then their feelings grew again.

Sam couldn't take it anymore; she need to clear her thoughts so she decided to turn on the radio and a song was played that fits her.

_Crazy love_

_I hate the way you walk _

_Hate the way you talk_

_Hate the way you look at me_

_Hate the way you smile _

_Hate those big blue eyes _

_Cause I know they're not for me_

_Cause we can never be _

_More than friends and it hurts me _

_Every time I closed my eyes all I see is you_

_(Chorus) _

_And this crazy love _

_Crazy love _

_All this crazy love _

_I hate thinkin of you cause every time I do _

_I just keep on missing you _

_And I hate the way I feel _

_Every time you're near_

_Cause it feels like time standing still_

_But we can never be _

_More than friends and it hurts me _

_Every time I close my eyes all I see is you_

_And this crazy love (crazy love)_

_All this crazy love _

_I hate it when you're blue_

_And how I cared for you_

_Hate the way my heart's desires_

_And I hate those sleepless nights_

_And the pain I kept inside_

_But I keep on_

_Pretending it's alright_

_but we can never be_

_more than friends_

_and it hurts me_

_everytime i close my eyes_

_all I see is you_

_(chorus)_

_I don't know what to do_

_Hate me for loving you_

_Cause I know it's wrong for_

_Me to say... I love you..._

…_Wow this song really fits me,_ she thought, by the time the song had ended a tear escaped Sam's eye the followed by another then so on, until she was actually crying.

The last line keep playing through her head,

_I know its wrong for me to say … I love you…_

Sam fell asleep crying. Unknown to her a ghostly figure was watching her silently and carefully. _He _has an unexplainable expression on his face.

**--- **

**Yep, although I'm a dxs shipper….I wrote a dxv. Wonder why? Because I'm bored not to mention lonely so I wrote something to ease it. Like you (if you like dxs) I'm not also satisfied with the ending. But I can make a two-shot? If you like just include it in your review. **


	2. SAm and Danny 4ever!

**I don't own Danny phantom…**

The ghostly figure a.k.a Danny phantom phased through her bedroom. Causing the temperature to drop and Sam to stir in her sleep. He quickly changed back to his alter ego; Danny Fenton.

He looked tired and sad. _Should I wake her up and tell her about me and Valerie? Nah, it isn't important…But what would she do if I say I just realized that she's the one? _

As he continue to battle with himself. He accidentally woke Sam.

She opened her eyes and sat up lazily, "D-Danny is t-that you?" She stuttered. _What is he doing in here at this time of the night?_

_What if- Huh? Sam? did I wake her up? Oh no! What to do? _ "Hi uh…Sam, sorry I wake up…" He apologizes while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh…i-its o-okay, but why are you here?"

He averted his gaze into the window. "I don't know where to start…"

"Why? Something wrong? Is it Plasmius or your parents?" She asked, dripping concern.

"No…no…" He replied softly. "It's not about them…"

"Then what the hell is it?" She asked angrily.

He glanced at her then stare at the floor.

"Spill it Danny"

He took a deep breathe and simply said, "We broke up"

It took a few minutes before Sam understand what he just said. She felt sorry for him and felt happy for her.

"But why?" At last she managed something to answer rather ask.

"I-I uh…I like someone else..."

She is in state of shock. _Who is it now? Paulina? No, he said he's over with her. _ "Who…who is it?"

He blushed. "It-it's …..y-you" He almost said in a whisper that Sam needed to inch forward to hear him.

She can't believe what he said. "I like you Sam." He said looking straight into her eye.

"I-I like you too Danny, for a long time..." She answered shyly.

Before they knew it. Their lips met. When they parted their foreheads were touching and they're both smiling at each other.

"Be my girlfriend?" Danny asked.

Sam kissed him again. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled.

And they became together, happily ever after?

**DP**

**Very fluffy, so? It's a dxs**


End file.
